Hatred, then love?
by DarkxMousy
Summary: 200 years ago Krad Hikari and Dark Mousy duke it out and both end up dying. Their hatred for eachother had grown each time they were ressurected. Will it be different now they are at the hands of their tamers Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari? yaoi. Parin
1. Prolougue

A.N: Alright everyone this is my first story ever to post anywhere and I will try to please all of you D.N.Angel fans out there >.>

((Disclamier: I do not own D.N.Angel. If I did it would be a very messed up yaoi > ))

Flashback

"Kaitou today is the day of reckoning! I will bring you in Dark!" screamed the white angel as he flew above the theif. Dark was currently running along the ground trying to escape Krad. The violet haired Kaitou ran up a set of concrete stairs, marked with crosses in the center of every two steps. As he ran up the stairs he tripped on the last one, falling into a harsh roll as he burst through the golden painted doors of the church, tumbling to a stop with Krad landing behind him.

"You have nowhere left to run phantom...you're mine." Krad gave a sick grin as he stepped over Dark, leaning down to straddle his hips. He grabbed the thief's wrists with his own gloved hands and threw them to the ground, keeping hold of the handsome Dark Mousy.

"Get off of me Krad! I wont give in!" Dark struggled for a moment and finaly freed his hands, flipping his lighter half onto the cold church floor. "If you want me to give up you have to kill me..."

"So be it Kaitou." Krad slowly spread his wings out from under himself and threw the two of them upward with the force of his mighty feathered limbs, throwing Dark across the church to fall against the cross that stood there. "I'll kill you in my home...you will not survive dark one." Krad took flight into the air over Dark, smirking down at him.

Dark stood up and called upon his rabbit With, joining with it to take flight into the air with his own set of black angelic wings. "Krad, I don't care if this is your home...I'll kill you here..." Dark took charge at Krad, flying at full speed at him as he kept his dim, violet eyes locked into the other's golden, cat-like eyes.

Krad floated there for a moment, letting Dark get no closer then a foot as he reaches a hand out and grabs him by the neck. "Die..." He turned his body around and flew down at full force towards the tall candle poles that stood in front of the rows of wooden benches. He swung Dark downward and shoved him onto the poles, candles and all and impaled him, one candle through his gut and one through his side. the blood shot forth and sprayed onto Krad's pale face, also spurting from Dark's mouth onto his chin. "I told you...you WILL die..."

Dark coughed up a bit more blood as he stared up at the blonde one, losing his vision somewhat. "Krad..." was all he said before pulling up a hand, picking up a candle pole, and shoving it through Krad's chest. "You die too..."

Krad dropped ontop of Dark as they both layed there, giving one last cold look to eachother before they both died.

End flashback


	2. Watch over your loved ones oh angels

Watch over your loved one's oh angels

A.N: Allllllrighty ya'll chapter 2 is up and running! -croud noises.- YAY! Bow down to the mighty yaoi hand of Dark! BWAHAHAHA! -ahems.- heh...

((Disclaimer: Wy do we have these again?...-sees lawers walking up behind him.- OMG Okay okay I remember now! I DO NOT OWN D.N.ANGEL OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!

"Mr. Niwa...Niwa...DAISUKE! Wake up this instant!" The soft yet booming voice of Daisuke's teacher screamed as the ruby-headed boy lifted his head from the desk quickly. "Daisuke you are not to sleep in class! You've never done it before, so why do it near the end of school hmn? You think you can get a break or something?"

Daisuke grunted lightly as his gentle voice rang from his throat. "I'm sorry Mrs. Satori...I wont do it again..." his words ended as the teacher nodded. "See that it does'nt." she mumbled as she continued with her lesson.

_"Dark you jerk...this is all your fault..." _Daisuke spoke to the Dark kaitou that rested somewhere in the back of his mind. Dark had kept little Niwa-kun awake that whole night, repeating the image of dying next to Krad. The bloody massacre of it all had scared little Daisuke so much he could'nt even shut his eyes for the vision was practically glued to the back of his eyes.

Dark whined a bit in the back of Niwa's mind as he spoke. _"But Daisuke I can't stop thinking about it...I know he's close thats the only reason I'm thinking about him...that bastard I'll kill him..."_ Dark's little entity self made a balled up fist and snarled slightly, twitching his eyebrow as he only thought more of that white angel that kept creeping into his thoughts. _"DAMN HIM!"_

Little Daisuke winced as Dark's loud, deep voice pounded in his head, making him twitch slightly. _"Dark stop yelling it IS your fault! And who are you talking about anyway!"_ His voice squeaked cutely, making the kaitou smile softly and forget for a moment what he was ranting about. _"...DARK!"_ Daisuke's voice shrieked as he finally broke the silence and distrubed the angel's daydreaming.

_"Oh I'm sorry Daisuke..."_ He sighed heavily as he folded his arms and crossed his legs, resting himself as he began to tell his story of Krad. _"His name is Krad...he's my mortal enemy_ _and that scene you saw was our fight that took place about two hundred or so years ago. We killed eachother and now for some reason we have been ressurected. I was conjoined with you and I have yet to find him..."_ Dark began to get a bit unsettled as he could only bare the feeling that Krad was close...too close for comfort.

_"How do you know he was even ressurected Dark?" _Daisuke spoke lightly as he had calmed down a bit, listening to Dark's story. Daisuke had the curiosity of a new-born kitten and the personality of one too. He was determined to get to the bottom of this.

_"Because I can sense him Daisuke...he's close and I know it..." _Dark sneered lightly. He was so sick of Krad's vibes...fuck he could even smell the guy and it made him wanna throw up.

_"Well then if you're part of me why can't I sense him huh!"_ Daisuke got a little cocky. It was not something that made Dark very happy but it sure did get him fired up. Dark was'nt going to say anything back until Daisuke opened that cute mouth of his again...oh how we wanted to shut it...somehow..._"How come you're so special Dark?"_ That was it. Dark lost it.

_"What the hell is that supossed to mean Daisuke! I'm an angel I can sense him because of my spirtual abilities! And why the hell do you have to ask so many questions huh!"_ Dark stopped his rantings as he saw the expression on Daisuke's face. Oh boy he had done it. Daisuke's mental image was nothing but him pouring with tears. _Damnit..._Dark thought to himself. how could he be so mean to little Daisuke?

The surprise came next when Daisuke raised his hand for the teacher, small tears welling in his eyes already.- "Mrs. Satori?..May I go to the restroom?" The teacher nodded her head and gave Daisuke a hall pass as he bolted out of the door, ignoring Dark's appologies as he ran down the hallway with tears flowing down.

_"Daisuke calm down!"_ Dark tried to speak to Daisuke but he only blocked him out until he reached the bathroom.

_"Hiwatari-kun..someone's coming and I don't like the vibe...hide..."_ The voice inside Satoshi Hiwatari's mind spoke in a gentle yet scary tone. "Hmph..." Satoshi muttered as he jumped into one of the stalls and locked the door, jumping onto the comode to lean against the door.

At that moment Daisuke came sliding around the corner and into the bathroom, his eyes almost blinded by the stinging tears that poured down immediately as he took place leaning over the sink. "Jerk..." He muttered mindlessly, not knowing he was speaking out of mind.

_"Daisuke calm down please...what if someone's in here?..."_ Dark knew though that Daisuke didnt care if anyone heard him or not...he was hurt and wanted to express it. _"Daisuke I'm sorry...I did'nt mea--"_

Dark's words were cut off by Daisuke's thoughts._ "Dark how could you yell at me...I know I should'nt have acted like a jerk myself but...you've never treated me that way...it hurts..."_ Daisuke let his tears flow into the sink, as he stared himself down in the mirror. He knew he was a crybaby at times but this time it was true pain.

_"Daisuke I'm sorry..I got out of line..please forgive me and dry those beautiful eyes...please...I hate to see you like this."_ Dark got a bit upset at himself as he could only sit there as Daisuke cried.

Daisuke made himself step into his own mind, to be with Dark. _"Dark...I forgive you..."_ The younger one gently wrapped his arms around Dark's waist, smiling up at him with now dried, beautiful, ruby-hued optics. He leaned up slightly and before Dark could mutter a simple thank you, his lips were pressed against Daisuke's in a soft kiss. Dark went crazy. What in hell was going on? Was he really kissing Daisuke?

Dark gently kissed him back for a minute or so before pulling away. _"Daisuke...why did you kiss me?"_ He spoke softly as he stared into those gentle, glass, rose-like eyes of the younger boy's. He was filled with confusion and slight happiness at the same time but mostly confusion.

_"I wanted to know...what it felt like...to be close to you...so I did it this way."_ The smaller boy giggled softly, making the kaitou blush at how cute he was. Damnit, Dark could just grab him and snuggle him like the kind of teddy bear you squeeze so hard the stuffing comes out somewhat. Oh shit that was a bad thing to think. _"You know Dark...you're a really good kisser"_

This was getting scary...Daisuke was his tamer and now he was acting like a lover! Oh this was too weird, Dark could feel his hormones raging and he did'nt like it. Daisuke was young and needed to be with someone of his own age. Plus Dark was in his head and could'nt accually be with him._ "Daisuke...listen to me...I believe I have feelings for you but..it cannot be..." _

Daisuke smiles and pats Dark on the head, rustling up a few strands of violet mane as he gives a sheepish smile. _"I know that silly. I just wanted us to make up. Plus I felt you deserved it, I had no intentions of accually starting a relationship with you Dark."_

Just like that, Dark was shot down before he could even do the shooting. Damn...this sucked...even though before he had only plans of letting Daisuke down easy it turned on him. Man oh man did that feeling bug him. He let it go though..he was just happy that Daisuke did'nt get hurt. _"I'm glad you understand Daisuke..." _He smiled and gave another small kiss to Daisuke before he dissapeared.

Daisuke now took exit from his mind and began to wash his face from the tears as he quietly mumbled to Dark under his breath. "So Dark...tell me more about this Krad gu--" Daisuke this time was cut off at the noise of a sliding toilet seat coming from the closed stall he had'nt noticed before.

_"Satoshi that's him! I can sense him inside this boy! Make your move NOW!"_ Came the voice from within Satoshi's mind. Satoshi moved forward from the stall, making one smooth movement to pin Daisuke to the wall. "Daisuke Niwa..."

Daisuke gave a small squeak/chirp as he was forced to the wall, jarring his shoulder against the soap container harshly.- "Ouch Satoshi that hurts!" Inside of Daisuke's mind Dark snapped, sensing something very wrong. _"Daisuke that's him! Get away from him!" _Daisuke at that time tried to move but only remained pushed tight against the tile wall. "Satoshi let me go!"

"I have business with you Niwa...big business...says the little birdy in my head." Satoshi gave no expression as he stared down the slightly shorter boy he had pinned. Satoshi was creepy when it came to being serious, almost cold the way he could look at you and make you shiver. Girl's thought he was so cute with his glasses but he seemed to turn into a heart throb without them, even to the curious boys in school.

"Wha-what do you mean Hiwa-kun?" Daisuke lightly squeaked as he stared into the dusty blue orbs of the taller boy. Daisuke's heart was pounding, and his lips were trembling as he stood there, having to be pressed against the wall by the skinny beauty. _"Daisuke listen to me! Get away before it's too late!" _Dark screamed at him as loud as he could, startling Daisuke but he just simply could'nt move.

"Daisuke it would be wise of you to just stay here and take this little interrogation...IF...you know whats good for you. Now I suggest you start telling me the truth before I happen to let the little birdy out to play." A sick smirk began to crawl it's way across Satosh's pale, full lips as he stared down at the fightened boy. Yes...Satoshi wanted this..Satoshi wanted fear stabbed into Daisuke's heart as he pinned him down or took control in anyway he could. But he had no time to think of that now...he had business to attend to. _"Do not tell him unless he tells us what we need to know Hiwatari..." _Krad hissed lightly as he sickly read onto Satoshi's perverted thoughts about Daisuke.

"What do you mean the truth Satoshi? You have'nt told me what you want to know..." Daisuke softly murmered up to Satoshi as he began to calm down, his small muscles, what little he had, untensing to the touches of Satoshi's pinning hands. He kind of savored the feeling of being pinned by such a beautiful boy while he could. _"Daisuke don't give in! He can't know! THATS KRAD IN THAT BODY I CAN FEEL IT!" _Dark screamed as loud as he could, trying to warn the boy but only failed as his nightmare came to be.

Daisuke's eyes went blank as he stared at Satoshi, having heard those words that Dark spat out. He shudders and speaks quietly, "Krad...I know you're in there...come out..." Daisuke smiled cutely up at the blue haired one, giving little hints of curiousity here and there in his gazes.

Immediately Krad took hold of this position and took it upon himself to release himself from Satoshi's mind. "Now that you've found me out you might as well DIE at my hand so that I may rid myself of that damned fallen angel!"In Krad's head now, Satoshi pounded in his prison. _"Let me out Krad! Damnit let me out! Don't you dare hurt him damnit!"_

Krad simply locked Satoshi away tighter in his mind and grabbed Daisuke by the throat, lifting him up slightly off the ground. "You die here...Daisuke niwa AND Dark Mousy..." Krad took tighter grasp of Daisuke's throat, slowly cutting off his esophegous.

Daisuke squeals softly and screams to Dark in his mind. _"Dark! Help me!"_ Dark at command takes over, pushing Krad back! "KRAAAD!"

A.N: I hope you guys like this chapter, this is when it gets good -snuggles his Krad and Satoshi AND Daisuke plushies.- OMG! I love them soo muches! Well I hope you guys give me lots and LOTS of reveiws I need to know all of your opinions! Ja matte ne nina!


	3. Note

Hello every ficpersonage! I am SOOO sorry I have not put in my next chapter! You see my comp back home has been down for the past couple of months or so and my next chapter file has been, DUN DUN DUN! DELETED! I WILL however, work my ass off to re-create it and place it on here for you loving fans so please do NOT put stress on me I have been through so much hell to try and keep my status up with everything. I love you all and I hope you all expect to read my next chappy! Mwah! 


	4. When lust takes control

A.N: Allllrighty...after hell dealing with my computer being in the shop I have to do this on my dad's comp. (Hope he does'nt read it ) but hopefully I can get this to all of you and make you happeh ;.

((Disclaimer: Ok blah blah blah I don't own shit ok? Just let me right teh smexy story TT Damn lawyers...))

Of lust and ripped feathers

Dark had now flipped Krad against the wall and was pressing hard against his hips with his own slender ones. "Just who do you think you are Krad? Picking on a little boy just so you can have a chance to destroy me..pitiful." Dark smirked as he ran a slender digit up and down Krad's side. "Get your filthy hands off of me Kaitou!" Krad screamed as he pushed Dark back and dusted himself off. "You disgust me...you make me wanna projectile vomit...damnit." Krad had a little smirk of his own, riding across his full lips as he stepped towards the skinny, violet, mop-head. "But yet..." Krad had reached out a hand to stroke the pale cheek of Dark who was now standing there with a blank expression looming about his face."G-uh.." Dark twitched for a second before he realized what he wanted to say, "Get away from me you pervert!" Dark backed away from him, only to meet yet another wall on the other side of the bathroom. _"Damn..."_ He had probably fucked up now.

"What do you mean get away Dark? Were you not the one stroking my side just then? Or was that just something in your pants eh?" Those words had made Dark blush a pale cherry blossom color. "Damn you Krad! Don't try to fuck with my head!" Dark was just about to tackle Krad when something snapped in his head. _"Dark no!"_ It was Daisuke's sweet voice. _"You can't cause a scene! I mean it!"_ Dark shook his head and gave a sweet smile to Krad. "If you really, truely want to finish this...we have to meet somewhere else. For the sake of our tamers alright?" Krad pouted, he wanted to finish him then and there, but he knew Dark was not one to break a promise. "Pussy..." Krad spoke before shifting back to Satoshi.

"Ugh...damn him. Huh!" Satoshi gasped, staring up at the man that stood before him. "See ya kid!" Dark then gave Daisuke control and ruby eyes met with blue hues. For a moment Satoshi stood, staring at Daisuke in awe. "I thought...I was the only one...I was supposed to be the only one!" Satoshi grabbed Daisuke by the shoulders harshly as he screamed at him. "What makes you so special huh!" Daisuke winced. "Ow Satoshi that hurts let go! Daisuke almost started to cry, that sort of sparkle came into his eyes. This made Satoshi stop for a second and let off most of the pressure. He almost wanted to say he was sorry but he could'nt. "Daisuke, is that guy called Dark? Because if he is you're in danger..." Satoshi frowned, he really did'nt like the fact that one of his friends, though not a close one, could be killed by his other half. "Why would you care Hiwatari? You never seemed to care that much at all...it's very rare for you to show me that you care." Daisuke softly whimpered. "That's not the point Daisuke! Look I'm not gonna be the cause of your death so just stay away from me so that he can't get to you!" With those angry words Satoshi ran out of the bathroom and jotted down the hall. "That's...not like Satoshi at all..." A few seconds passed, the bell rang and Daisuke trotted home.

When Daisuke got home he waved to his mother and went straight to his room, he could'nt stop thinking about Satoshi. He layed out on his bed, twisting back and forth as thoughts about the blue tendriled boy whirled through his young mind. "What the heck was his deal?..." _"I think he's jealous..."_ Daisuke blinked confusedly. "What do you mean jealous?" Dark laughed loudly in Daisuke's head. _"I mean I bet he's jealous of you because I'm much prettier than his angel." _He smirked widely. "I dunno...I think he's just mad because I'm a tamer as well...I would have never known he was one though...thats weird. If you knew how come you never told me?" Daisuke whined to Dark as he scratched his head full of rose-shaded hairs. _"Well he never really showed himself until now...I don't understand it myself..."_ Daisuke yawned lightly and slid his slender arms under his pillow, resting his head atop it in return. "I'm tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap, so don't wake me up with your nonsense again ok Daaku?" He giggled softly after making the remark to the now pouting kaitou. _"Just who am I supossed to talk to while you're snoozing?"_ "Just go to sleep too Dark I'm worn out!" Daisuke whimpered. Dark finally agreed with the poor boy and let him go to sleep, though he was'nt happy about it.

Around about an hour later Daisuke heard a tapping on the window, waking him up from a wonderful dream. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, finally clearing his vision to find a shadow in his window. "Let me in..." The voice spoke quietly through the blinds. The voice sounded familiar. "Hiwatari?" Daisuke slowly moved over to his window and pulled the blinds up. Only to be frightened by Satoshi closely peering in the window. Satoshi was startled himself, almost falling backwards from jerking. He blushed softly and adjusted his glasses. "Well what are you waiting for? Let me in." Daisuke tilted his head to the side, his locks flowing gracefully with the motion. "You said we can't see eachother anymore..." Satoshi tumped the glass right in front of Daisuke's face. "Let me in or I'll beat your ass at school tomorrow..." Daisuke's neck dripped a bit of sweat to Hiwatari's sudden feirce comment. He was so beautiful, thought Daisuke but he could be scary at times, like a Rose with large thorns. He quickly slid the window open and Satoshi jumped in, forcing Daisuke back almost to the bed. "Gah! What are you doing!" The smaller boy cried out, as the taller one began to wrap his arms around his waist. "I know I said that we should'nt see eachother anymore...but I can't do that. I want you..."

There was something different about Satoshi, Daisuke became quite scared because of it and tried to push away. Though the more he pushed on Satoshi's arms the tighter he held to him like a nuece around a criminals neck. "Satoshi...what do you...m-mean?..." Satoshi grunted lightly under his breath. "You ought to know what I mean...now lay down.." Meanwhile, Dark was taking a nap in Daisuke's mind when he felt an uneasy beat from the little boy's heart. _"Daisuke?..."_ He whispered as he awoke. Daisuke was caught in a trance, staring at Satoshi's eyes which now seemed to have different, almost demonic markings in them. Daisuke was too entranced to realize any danger though as he was upon the bed by the Strange Satoshi. _"Daisuke! What are you doing! You're in trouble!"_ Daisuke bit his lip softly, staring up at the blue mop topped teen as Satoshi began to slide his shirt off. "Daisuke...close your eyes..." Daisuke nodded quietly and closed his red eyes, ecplising all sight from them. Satoshi grinned evily as he began to undo the shorter boy's pants. _"Daisuke! Can't you hear me? That's not Satoshi!" _

Daisuke, having heard Dark finally snapped his eyes open, trying to thrust his body upward from under Satoshi's grasp. It was, however too late. By this time Satoshi had ripped him of his pants and pinned him tightly to the bed. "You're not going anywhere...little Niwa." Daisuke screamed and wriggled around underneath Satoshi. "Satoshi no! Dark help me!" Dark finally snapped into control and appeared underneath Satoshi. "Here we go again..." He remarked with a smirk. "You! Now I have you!" Satoshi screamed but it was'nt his own voice. It was more manly yet, smooth and beautiful. "So it is you then...Krad!" Soon Satoshi's form morphed into Krad and he leaned into him. "So you've found me out...kaitou?" Krad proceeded to lean further and touch the tip of his tongue to Dark's pale, needing neck. Dark shuddered underneath him, feeling the cold, wet touch of something new. "K-Krad..are'nt you here to kill me?" He stuttered softly and Krad remarked with a nip at his neck as he whispered, "No...I want to fight in the closed down church again...I'm only here to mess with you until then. I want to get something out of you before you die.." Dark blushed, meeping a little bit at being nibble at. "You...mean...You want to...do that!" Dark squealed up at Krad who was now straddling his hips.

"Maybe...we'll see what happens..." Krad gently graced his hand along Dark's chin and down to his chest, fiddling with the string in his laced up corset-like shirt. "Krad...Wait! I don't want this! You're evil I don't want to be used by yo--!" Krad cut him off rudely by taking the glove from his right hand and shoving a finger into his mouth. "Shut up...or I'll put something else in there..." Dark flushed brightly. He never thought Krad would act so...forward to him. He wanted to see how far he would take it. "Mnn..." Dark gently began sucking on Krad's finger, swirling his tongue around it every now and then. "Ne! So you want this do you?.." Krad gulped a little bit, and unbeknownst to Dark...Krad was growing tight in his pants. Slowly he leaned down to the dark kaitou's face and nuzzled his lips to those soft pale ones below him, after removing his finger of course. Dark, being upset that his toy was taken from him, hungrily forces a kiss onto Krad's lips. "Nnn!" Krad meeped and forced it back on him, forcing his tongue in. He then slid his hand down to Dark's pants and into them, fiddling with his member below. Dark moaned softly, feeling Krad's ungloved finger, rubbing up and down on his now hardening member. "Oh Krad...take me..." He whispered to the psychotic blonde after they finished kissing. "You really DO want it...ok...I'll toy with you first.."

((OK! SO! I know you guys want to know what happen next but my dad is wanting me to get off the comp and I'm leaving for the weekend so I have to wrap it up! So I'll leave you guys with a DUN DUN DUN "readers: No Mousy Don do et!" Yes thats right! Cliffhanger! BWAHAHAHA but I will have chapter four up as soon as possible guys. I love you! Buh bye! ))


End file.
